


Jerkbenders

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bob Ross was right, Chromatic Character, Fanart, Gen, almost scientifically-accurate rainbows, eyebrows are for suckers, gratuitous violence against Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious painting of mystery. And jerkbenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerkbenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



 

 

 

Transcript: A (not very good) painting of Zuko and Aang, standing together. There is green grass, a blue sky, and an almost scientifically-accurate rainbow. [Azula would not be impressed]. Zuko is looking down at something; his scar is on the wrong side. Aang smiles at him with his arm around his shoulder. The painting is signed "Sokka" in huge black letters in the lower left corner.


End file.
